We could be happy
by Sarah-JA
Summary: Suite à un léger inconvénient (Je suis STUPIDE!), je vous reposte ma fic maintenant. Je n'aime pas les résumés, je vous laisse voir ça par vous même ! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Parce que je suis trop bête et que j'ai pas dl le bon fichier...Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic intitulée "We could be happy". C'est très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire (NO DRAMA, BE HAPPY). J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous allez suivre tout ça. A vos claviers ! Non, je déconne. Enjoy. **_

_**PS: Merci à ma chère Jane Doe de me corriger tout mes écrits qui sont catastrophiques, orthographement parlant. (Ce mot n'existe pas) **_

* * *

Le soleil chauffa son visage angélique, encore endormi. La sonnerie du réveil le tira de son sommeil jusque là très profond. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis...des années. Il se retourna et rencontra un obstacle. Une odeur enivrante et...féminine. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux lentement. La première chose qu'il vit fut une silhouette qu'il était persuadé de connaître. Il se frotta le visage et se releva doucement et il eut alors du mal à retenir un cri. Il parcourut le corps de haut en bas et finit par tomber sur un visage magnifique mais bel et bien familier. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il avait la tête posée sur le ventre nu de Lisbon qui dormait encore, en sous vêtements. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que le strict minimum vestimentaire, à savoir un boxer qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir jamais porté un jour. La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Comment ? » pour ensuite déboucher sur un « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » Avait-il trop bu au point de finir dans le lit de Lisbon et de... ? Il écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul, réveillant la jeune femme.

Il se maudit intérieurement et se tourna pour sortir du lit. Une petite main le retint par le bras et là, il déglutit difficilement.

_« Bonjour »_ souffla t-elle, d'une voix endormie mais néanmoins charmeuse. Il put sentir le souffle chaud de sa partenaire, contre la peau de son dos nu.

Il se racla la gorge et se retourna pour lui faire face. _« Bonjour »_ lança t-il, feignant un sourire.

Elle l'attira à elle et se nicha contre lui, ce qui n'était pas –il faut l'avouer- pour lui déplaire. Il inspira brusquement et tenta de contrôler son corps qui réagissait contre son gré. Elle lui embrassa le torse et releva le visage vers lui.

_« Ça va Patrick ? Tu as l'air un peu tendu... »_ demanda t-elle, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_« Je...euh...ça va, oui »_

Elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_« Dis Patrick, tu n'aurais pas vu mon badge ? »_ entendit-il.

Il releva les yeux et tomba directement sur Lisbon, simplement vêtue d'une serviette. Il crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait tomber. Il secoua lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et referma la porte de la salle de bain.

Il glissa une main sur son visage et tourna la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait : « Mardi 30 juillet ».

* * *

_**A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite, ou pas ! **_

_**From Sarah-JA, with love. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re-bonjour ! Je vous poste maintenant le chapitre un de cette nouvelle fic. Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic et laissent des reviews ! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Il tentait toujours de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était assis au bout du lit, perdu dans ses réflexions au point de ne pas voir la jeune femme venir vers lui. Lisbon posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa sans douceur sur le lit.

Il hoqueta et commença légèrement à paniquer. Elle retira la serviette qui couvrait son corps et la laissa tomber à terre, sous les yeux ébahis de Jane qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou, lui arrachant un souffle irrégulier. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans le but de la repousser mais rien à faire, ce n'était décidément pas ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Elle remonta le long de sa joue et l'embrassa longuement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux encore indisciplinés. Il soupira longuement d'aise.

_« Lisbon »_ souffla t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la jeune femme, immédiatement.

_« Lisbon ? »_ Compte tenu du ton qu'elle avait employé, elle était visiblement vexée.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il était perdu. Il bégaya une excuse et sourit. Il n'était apparemment pas assez convaincant puisque Lisbon se recula et sortit du lit.

_« Lis...Teresa, attendez »_ bredouilla t-il, mal à l'aise. _« Je... »_ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase –ou plutôt de la commencer- qu'il reçut une gifle monumentale. Il grogna de douleur et releva les yeux vers Lisbon, maintenant rhabillée.

Elle lui lança un de ses regards noirs dont il avait souvenir. Elle marmonna une insulte et tourna les talons en claquant la porte de la chambre.

_« Et merde »_ jura t-il tout bas.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de se souvenir du pourquoi et du comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'était décidemment pas sorti de cette affaire.

Comment allait-il se sortir de là, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette vie, ni même de cette pièce d'ailleurs. ?

Il fouilla dans l'armoire pour trouver une tenue correcte et ne trouva aucun costume digne de ce nom.

_«Lis...Teresa ! »_ cria t-il du haut de l'escalier. « Où sont mes costumes ? » demanda t-il à haute voix.

_« Va au diable ! »_ lança t-elle, furieuse.

Il soupira et se pinça les lèvres. Où était-il donc tombé ?

* * *

**Pendant ce temps là...**

**Hôpital de Los Angeles, mardi 30 juillet.**

Des bruits de moniteurs brisaient le silence de la pièceUn homme était étendu sur son lit blanc, aux côtés d'une jeune femme qui lui tenait la main pour le rassurer.

_« Allez...revenez parmi nous...revenez nous... »_ souffla t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était tombé dans le coma, après un grave accident.

Elle ferma les yeux lentement et se remémora la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux...Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir cette scène, sans entendre les cris, sans voir le sang couler sur le béton de la route.

**Quelques jours plus tôt.**

_« Jane, je vous dis que non. Vous n'avez pas toujours raison » soupira t-elle, exaspérée._

_« Allons Lisbon, après tant d'années de collaboration, vous devriez le savoir ! » dit-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Ils revenaient d'une enquête plutôt banale, à Los Angeles. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la ville, profitant du paysage._

_« J'ai envie d'une glace... » lança soudainement Jane qui balayait la rue des yeux, à la recherche d'un marchand. « Là-bas ! » cria t-il, désignant un marchand de l'autre côté de la route. « Allez-y pour moi, s'il vous plait » supplia t-il à sa partenaire qui levait les yeux au ciel._

_« Hors de question. Votre glace, votre énergie dépensée » dit-elle, ravie de sa réplique._

_Il marmonna et chercha l'argent dans sa poche. Il brandit fièrement son billet et traversa la rue. Il se retourna et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son amie. « Vous en voulez une ? » cria t-il pour se faire entendre._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle vit une voiture arriver à toute allure. « Attention Jane ! » hurla t-elle en courant vers lui._

_Il n'entendit pas plus qu'il ne vit la voiture le percuter de plein fouet. Il frappa violemment le pare-brise et retomba lourdement au sol, se cognant la tête au passage._

_« Oh seigneur » souffla t-elle, horrifiée. Elle se rendit rapidement à ses côtés et évalua la situation. Il était inconscient et une marre de sang se formait. « Oh non, Jane ! » murmura t-elle en le secouant. « appelez les secours ! » hurla t-elle aux riverains qui passaient dans la rue. L'un d'eux sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro des secours._

_« Jane...Jane je vous en prie » sanglota t-elle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle avait les mains couvertes de sang, de son sang._

_Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête sur le côté, contre Lisbon. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle et le suppliait de se réveiller._

_La sirène de l'ambulance se fit vite entendre. Elle priait désormais pour qu'il s'en sorte._

* * *

Depuis, il était toujours inconscient, plongé dans un coma artificiel profond

_« Jane, ne nous abandonnez pas... »_ murmura t-elle en posant sa tête sur la main de son consultant, comme elle le faisait chaque soir depuis son hospitalisation, avant de s'endormir près de lui.

* * *

Toujours dans la chambre, Jane faisait les cents pas. Il allait et revenait entre la salle de bain et la chambre.

Il se décida à prendre une douche pour se détendre un minimum. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé.

Il laissa ses yeux divaguer dans la pièce et tomba sur quelque chose qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner, il avait la nausée.

_« Oh mon... »_ chuchota t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase. Il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd.

TBC


End file.
